EGOISTE
by boojoongie
Summary: 'tak akan semudah itu aku melepas Jung Yunho hmpfh..' seringai tampak pada bibir cherry itu/NO BASH/YUNJAE/BL/ONESHOOT/


**Title : EGOISTE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"ahjumma tahu kalian saling mencintai, tapi mengertilah keluarga Jung membutuhkan penerus"

Di café itu tampak 2 orang yang duduk di pojok. Nyonya Jung, yoeja setengah baya yang tampak elegan serta tegas dan namja cantik tampak sedang melamun sambil menatap secangkir kopi yang baru disajikan.

"tapi ahjumma…aku sangat mencintai Yunho.."ujar namja itu sambil memandang yoeja setengah baya yang dipanggilnya ahjumma.

"aku mengerti karena itu aku memberimu pilihan, bujuk Yunho untuk menikah dengan perempuan pilihanku dan kau bisa tetap menjadi kekasih gelapnya….atau pergi dari hidup Yunho selamanya"tegas nyonya Jung

"arrasoo…aku mengerti.."namja cantik itu beranjak dari duduknya sambil membungkuk hormat pada nyonya Jung yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dingin dari yoeja setengah baya itu.

'tak akan semudah itu aku melepas Jung Yunho hmpfh..' seringai tampak pada bibir cherry itu

.

.

.

Jaejoong pov

Aku sangat mencintai Yunho, dia hidupku. Tapi aku tak mau hanya menjadi kekasihnya, aku tak mau berbagi dengan wanita lain, aku ingin Yunho hanya milikku..aku harus mendapatkan cara untuk mempertahankan milikku…pikiran-pikiran itu silih berganti dalam benak Jaejoong yang sedang mengendarai mobil menuju butiknya ,Red Balloon.

.

.

Aku berkenalan dengan Jung Yunho 3 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kalinya dia datang ke butikku untuk memesan beberapa setelan jas. Dari awal perkenalan aku tahu kalau Yunho tertarik padaku dan hal itu terbukti dengan seringnya dia mengunjungi butikku walau dia punya seabrek kesibukan karena kedudukannya sebagai pemimpin Jung Corp, kiriman berbagai hadiah dan bunga darinya dan diakhiri ajakan makan malam dimana Yunho menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihnya.

Hari-hari kami lalui dengan bahagai, walaupun Yunho adalah namja yang egois dan posesif tapi aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku juga sama posesifnya.

Di tahun kedua, kami tinggal bersama di apartemen Yunho dan aku mulai mengenal keluarganya. Appa Yunho telah lama tiada. Keluarga Jung yang tersisa hanyalah umma dan yoejadongsaengnya, Jihye. Jung Jihye menerimaku dengan baik bahkan kami cukup akrab tapi umma Jung, saat didepan Yunho selalu bersikap manis padaku dan sikap itu berubah dingin dan angkuh saat aku tidak bersama Yunho. Munafik!

.

.

Drrttt….drtttt….getaran ponselku memutuskan lamunanku

'Yunnie bear calling..'

"anneyong…"

"Boo, kau sudah makan siang?malam ini aku akan terlambat pulang, kalau kau lelah istirahatlah dulu. Tidak perlu menungguku"suara Yunho terdengar lembut di saluran ponsel. Tapi Yunho memang selalu bersikap lembut padaku. Sikap dinginnya hanya ditunjukan pada bawahan ataupun orang-orang yang tidak disukainya

"aku akan menunggu bear.." sambil memikirkan rencana untuk menyingkirkan umma-mu, tambahku dalam hati. Hanya mendengar suaranya Yunho saja aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya.

.

.

.

"tidak akan pernah kulakukan!"teriakan itu terdengar mengelegar di mansion Jung

Yunho sang pelaku teriakan tampak sangat marah. Muka memerah karena emosi, dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ajakan makan malam dari ibunya akan berakhir dengan rencana perjodohannya.

"tapi anakku…keluarga Jung butuh penerus, selain darimu dari mana lagi kita akan memperolehnya? Dari namja yang menjadi kekasihmu?sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah memberikanmu keturunan" umma Jung tetap pada pendiriannya yang berusaha menjodohkan Yunho pada putri sahabatnya

"aku tidak perduli pada semua itu umma dan dengar..dengarkan baik-baik…jangan sekalipun umma mengatakan hal ini pada Jaejoong, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terluka atau hal apapun yang membuatnya tidak bahagia…kau dengar itu umma? Siapa pun yang menyakiti Jaejoong akan menerima akibatnya.." desis Yunho penuh ancaman pada yoeja yang telah melahirkannya

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yunho segera meninggalkan rumah yang ditempati keluarganya. Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan kencang, dia ingin segera memeluk Jaejoongnya. Dalam pelukan Jaejoong, Yunho selalu merasa tenang. Saat pertama kali Yunho melihat namja cantik itu dia merasa telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Dan dia akan mempertahankannya!

.

.

Brakk..Yunho membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan pelan. Dia lalu berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu.

"aku tahu kau pasti tertidur.."ujarnya lembut pada sosok Jaejoong yang terlelap di sofa. Direngkuhnya sosok indah itu dalam dekapannya.

"ugghh…Yunnie..kau pulang?"ujar Jaejoong yang terbangun sambil menguap

"tidurlah…kau tampak lelah"sahut Yunho sambil mengecup dan membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang mereka. Jaejoong tidak membalas ucapan Yunho, dia telah terlelap kembali.

.

.

.

"Cupp..cupp…ehhehee…ekspresi tidur Yunnie lucuuu..kyeopptaa"Jaejoong berusaha membangunkan Yunho sambil memberi kecupan di seluruh wajah Yunnie bear-nya itu.

Tiba-tiba kecupan kecil Jaejoong dibalas lumatan kuat dari bibir hati itu. Yunho yang terbangun karena kecupan Jaejoong segera membalikkan keadaan, sekarang Jaejoong berada dibawah tidihannya.

"ughhh bearrr…lepasss..ughh"deru nafas Jaejoong terdengar cepat. Ciuman dan lumatan Yunho benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Muka-nya tampak memerah, setiap ciuman Yunho selalu membuatnya bergetar.

"tidak Boo…kau sudah membangunkan beruang tidur dan terimalah akibatnya"seringai Yunho sambil membuka kimono yang membalut tubuh indah Jaejoong, leher putih Jaejoong menjadi sasaran kissmark Yunho dan pagi itu menjadi semakin panas dengan desahan dari pasangan kekasih itu.

.

.

.

Jae pov

Jaejoong mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya di Red Balloon.

Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yunho, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi aku harus memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan agar umma Jung tidak lagi berusaha memisahkan kami ataupun menikahkan Yunho-ku pada yoeja lain. Apapun akan kulakukan, aku tidak peduli kalaupun aku egois. Yunho milikku..selalu akan menjadi milikiku!

'Yaaa..aku tahu..aku tahu harus melakukan apa'tiba-tiba ide itu terbersit di benak Jaejoong. Aku harus bergegas, ini harus kulakukan sebelum Yunnie pulang dari Jung Corp. setelah meninggalkan beberapa pesan kepada asistennya , Jaejoong segera menuju penthouse yang ditempatinya bersama Yunho.

.

.

Author pov

Jaejoong sangat mengenal watak yunho. Mr. jung yang terhormat itu terkenal sangat posesif dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya. Jaejoong akan memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyingkirkan nyonya Jung apalagi dia tahu kalau untuk Yunho, dialah yang terpenting. Yunho bahkan akan menghancurkan seisi dunia bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho pov

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI UMMA?"teriak Yunho sambil mendobrak pintu mansion Jung dengan kasar

Yunho benar-benar marah, dia hampir tidak dapat mengontrol kemarahannya. Dia panik…saat kembali ke penthouse, dia tidak menemukan Jaejoong yang biasa menyambutnya dengan senyum indah. Dia malah menemukan lemari baju yang kosong dan selembar surat di ranjang.

'To : my lovely Yunnie Bear

Aku pergi…

Mianhe.…aku pergi untuk menenangkan diri..

Bear, kemarin umma-mu menemuiku…dia memintaku untuk berpisah darimu.

Keluarga jung membutuhkan penerus, itu kata umma-mu padaku.

Aku mengerti..sangat mengerti..tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu

Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, bear..mungkin aku egois..

Aku baik-baik saja..

Aku akan segera kembali…jangan mencariku..

Saranghae Bear..

Your otherhalf

Joongie

Surat itu mengacaukan pikiran Yunho yang segera menuju mansion Jung untuk meminta penjelasan dari sang umma.

.

.

Nyonya Jung yang sedang berada di dapur terkejut mendengar teriakan itu, dia bergegas menuju ruang depan dan menemukan Yunho sedang berdiri dengan wajah tegang dan tatapan tajam. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini nyonya Jung merasa takut pada anaknya.

"ada apa?kenapa kau teriak seperti itu, Yunho?"

"apa maksud umma meminta Jaejoong untuk berpisah dariku?umma sudah lupa dengan peringatanku untuk tidak pernah menganggu hubunganku dengan Jaejoong?"

"aku tidak pernah meminta Jaejoong berpisah denganmu, aku hanya memintanya untuk membiarkan kau menikah agar keluarga Jung memiliki keturunan"

"aku tidak peduli umma…karena ucapanmu sekarang Jaejoong pergi dan jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya malam ini..umma akan menerima akibatnya"ancam Yunho sambil keluar dari mansion Jung dengan menghempaskan pintu depan sekuat tenaga

"aigoooo…apa yang harus kulakukan…kenapa semua jadi begini..apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho"guman nyonya Jung bergedik. Selama ini Yunho-lah yang memegang semua kendali di keluarga Jung, nyonya Jung merasa takut pada apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho

.

.

.

" kalian harus segera menemukannya…cari disemua tempat, kerahkan semua detektifmu, Yoochun sii"

Setelah dari mansion Jung, Yunho bergegas menemui kepala detektif yang disewanya untuk mencari Jaejoong. Dia ingin segera memastikan bahwa belahan jiwa-nya itu dalam keadaan baik.

Hasilnya mengintrogasi karyawan Jaejoong di butik tidak membuahkan hasil, mereka hanya tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang berlibur.

"baik tuan Jung..akan kami kerjakan segera"sahut namja berjidat lebar yang sangat piawai dalam hal mencari orang hilang, Park Yoochun sambil melangkah keluar dari kantor Yunho.

.

.

Yunho kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, kali ini ia menghubungi manager keuangannya, Kim Junsu. Dia akan memastikan umma-nya menerima akibat dari ucapannya pada Jaejoong.

"anneyong.."sapaan itu terdengar setelah ponsel diangkat diseberang sana.

"Junsu sii..Dengar ini Jung Yunho. Aku ingin kau menutup semua kartu kredit dan mencabut semua fasilitas nyonya Jung di semua bank, salon kecantikan dan tempat manapun yang biasa dikunjungi umma-ku untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas" perintah Yunho pada Junsu. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Dia tahu umma-nya sangat suka berfoya-foya, mencabut semua fasilitas itu akan menyengsarakan sang umma.

"tapi kenapa tuan Jung?apa yang harus saya jawab jika nyonya Jung bertanya"Junsu merasa ngeri mendengar suara Yunho walau hanya melalui ponsel, dia merasa bos-nya sedang marah besar. Pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi

"lakukan saja…aku tidak peduli apa jawaban-mu pada umma-ku"sahut Yunho sambil menutup ponselnya

.

.

.

Jeju island

Someone pov

Salah satu detektif yang kusewa baru menghubungiku, semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Hahhahaa…Shim Changmin memang hebat, dia bisa mendapat informasi dalam hitungan jam.

Yunho telah memulai pencarian dan besok umma Jung akan merasakan akibatnya.

Nyonya sombong itu akan kehilangan semua fasilitasnya, dia tidak akan bisa lagi bersikap angkuh dan menghambur-hamburkan uang, walau yang terpenting, Yunnie bear akan membencinya.

Hmpfhhh…seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengusikku nyonya Jung yang terhormat..

.

.

"apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh masuk?"

"aku ini pelanggan tetap butik ini"

"mianhe nyonya Jung..tapi kami mendapat perintah langsung dari tuan Jung. Jadi silakan keluar dari butik ini" manager butik ternama itu mengusir nyonya Jung secara halus

"aigoooo…Jung Yunhooo…kau benar-benar anak durhakaaaa…pasti semua ini karena namja itu"pekik nyonya Jung dengan emosi

Sepanjang hari ini sangat sial. Usahanya menghubungi manager keuangan Jung Corp juga tidak berhasil.

Nyonya Jung tidak diterima dimana pun, bahkan teman-temannya menolak mengangkat telpon darinya.

.

.

"kau hanya memikirkan namja itu.. aku ini umma-mu..orang yang melahirkanmu..bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mempermalukanku seperti ini"nyonya Jung menghambur ke ruangan Yunho sambil memekik keras

"aku BISA…dan aku AKAN melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi kalau Jaejoong tidak ditemukan hari ini"sahut Yunho sambil menatap tajam nyonya Jung

"mungkin hari ini umma hanya tidak diterima beberapa butik…tapi besok…kita lihat saja..sekarang keluar dari ruanganku"usir Yunho

Hati nyonya Jung semakin takut…putranya berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin dan Yunho tidak pernah bermain dengan perkataannya

"oh ya..kalau aku jadi umma..aku akan segera mencari Jaejoong juga"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu begitu saja, pencarian Yunho masih tidak membuahkan hasil. Nyonya Jung semakin merasa tertindas dan malu dengan semua perlakuan yang diterimanya, temannya menolaknya, semua akses finansialnya diblokir, bahkan sekarang supir pribadinya tidak lagi menuruti perintahnya, dia terkurung di mansion jung. Sungguh miris.

.

.

"nyonya Jung sekarang tidak berkutik, dari selingan yang kudengar sekarang dia sedang sakit. Mungkin karena stress dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya. Nyonya angkuh itu sekarang sedang terpuruk" lapor namja jangkung pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sebuah bungalow sambil menyesap wine

"bagus…mau tak mau yoeja angkuh itu akan menerimaku tanpa penolakan lagi. Sekarang dia sudah tahu bahwa ucapanku kalau Yunho sangat mencintaiku benar adanya"

"ya..kudengar dari beberapa pelayan dia akan pindah ke Gwangju."

"aku akan pergi ke café malam ini agar detektif yang disewa Yunho melihatku..dan besok pagi Yunho akan menjemputku..lihat saja"Jaejoong penuh keyakinan karena dia sangat mengerti jalan pikiran belahan jiwanya itu

"kau yakin sekali, hyung..tapi baiklah..aku akan mempersiapkan semua"

"gomawo Changmin sii"

.

.

Yunho pov

Kemana kau, Boo..aku merindukanmu. Selama ini kita tidak pernah berpisah.

Apa kau baik-baik saja

Apa kau makan dengan baik

Kapan kau akan kembali

Tidak kau merindukanku

Beberapa hari kau meninggalkan-ku, aku merasa semakin susah bernafas

Aku akan menemukanmu..sebelum akhir minggu kau sudah harus kembali padaku

Dengan sukarela ataupun paksaan

Drttttt..drtttt…getaran ponsel Yunho menyadarkan lamunannya, Park Yoochun menghubunginya

"ya..apa yang kau dapat?"tanya Yunho setelah mengangkat ponselnya

'kami menemukannya bos..dia ada di Jeju..keadaannya baik'jawab Park Yoochun diseberang ponsel

"syukurlah..awasi dia, aku akan tiba disana besok pagi"ujar Yunho sambil menutup pembicaraan

.

.

.

Jeju island

Dia tampak cantik dalam balutan sweater putih itu, pipi-nya tampak memerah karena udara dingin. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, namja cantik itu berjalan menuju pasar kecil yang mengelilingi bungalow indah yang disewanya

Dia tidak menyadari kalau semua gerak-geriknya sedang diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya penuh rindu

Namja cantik itu membeli beberapa bahan masakan dan tampak mengobrol ringan dengan beberapa penjual sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang hampir seminggu ini lenyap dari hidup seorang Jung Yunho..

.

.

'aku akan memasak semua kesukaan Yunnie bear…tak lama lagi ia pasti sampai. Aku yakin sekali'gumam Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memasak

Ini sudah pagi dan jaejoong yakin tak lama lagi bel bungalow akan berbunyi

Ting tong ting tong…

"ckckckk…hehhee…benar-benar tidak sabar"tawa kecil Jaejoong, sambil melangkah ke pintu dia memasang muka polos dan datar

"bear..bagaimana…"isak tangis Jaejoong terdengar begitu dia melihat namja tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menangis langsung mendekapnya dengan erat. Sosok ini. Bau ini. Rasa ini tak akan pernah dibiarkan hilang lagi dari hidupnya

"uljima baby…saranghaee…kenapa kau pergi..kita bisa membicarakan semuanya, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu…kau yang terpenting dalam hidupku…sampai ke ujung duniapun kau akan kutemukan"ujar Yunho sambil mengecup kepala Jaejoong

Jaejoong menyeringai…'I got you…'

"tapi umma-mu meminta kita berpisah…"wajah Jaejoong penuh airmata

"jangan pedulikan ucapan umma…dia akan segera pindah ke Gwangju atau kemana pun yang dia inginkan…tak akan ada yang menganggu kita lagi…sekarang cium aku…aku sangat merindukanmu, Boo"ucapan Yunho itu diakhri dengan lumatan keras ke bibir cherry itu

Jaejoong membalas lumatan Yunho dengan semangat, akhirnya dia berhasil menyingkirkan umma Jung.

Lumatan pasangan kekasih itu kemudian berlanjut ke kamar Jaejoong, Yunho dengan tidak sabar melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh indah Jaejoong

.

.

"aarhhh..bear…cumm..cumm..arggghh"erangan Jaejoong terdengar erotis.., dia menatap sayu Yunho yang sedang menghisap dan menjilati cairan cum-nya sambil memainkan twin balls-nya…

Yunho yang sangat merindukan tubuh indah itu tidak memperdulikan erangan Jaejoong. Dia terus menjilat dan memberikan kissmark sebanyak mungkin disekitar paha putih itu. Untuk menandai miliknya..

"ini bagian intinya Boojaeee.."yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ke lehernya..bibirnya mulai melumat bibir merah yang membengkak itu sementara tangannya melebarkan paha putih itu agar memudahkan little jung masuk ke sarangnya..desahan dan erangan terdengar bersahutan di kamar bungalow itu

.

.

"kita kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga"putus Yunho sambil menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Jaejoong

Mereka telah membersihkan diri dan saat ini Yunho sedang berusaha atau tepatnya memaksa Jaejoong untuk pulang

"baiklah bear..terserah padamu saja"jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis

'aku memang sudah menyiapkan koperku…'gumam Jaejoong dalam hati

.

.

Mansion Jung

"semua sudah siap nyonya…koper anda sudah masuk ke bagasi mobil dan supir telah menunggu"ujar seorang pelayan wanita pada yoeja yang selama ini menjadi nyonya mansion Jung

'inikah akhirnya..aku terusir dari rumahku sendiri…apa salahku menginginkan keturunan untuk keluarga Jung…'nyonya Jung menatap nanar foto tuan Jung senior sambil teringat perintah Yunho padanya semalam melalui ponsel untuk mempercepat perpindahannya ke Gwangju karena Jaejoong akan tinggal di mansion Jung sebagai calon pendamping Yunho

Ditengah lamunannya nyonya Jung mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat namja itu..namja cantik yang sangat dibencinya tapi sangat dicintai putranya. Putra yang telah menyingkirkannya ke Gwangju.

"belum pergi, umma?"tanya Yunho dingin menatap umma-nya yang sedang berdiri di depan foto keluarga Jung. Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Yunho hanya menyeringai melihat sosok yoeja angkuh yang sekarang tampak rapuh. Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat yunho mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang mereka akan tinggal di mansion jung, ini akan semakin menegaskan posisinya sebagai calon nyonya Jung Yunho

"putraku..umma hanya menginginkan penerus keluarga..apa itu salah?"

"tidak…itu tidak salah..yang salah adalah umma berusaha mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari hidupku"dengus yunho dingin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong

"tapi…penerus.."umma Jung tidak meneruskan ucapannya..pandangan dingin Jaejoong membuatnya terdiam, namja cantik itu benar-benar mengendalikan putranya

"penerus keluarga Jung akan kau dapatkan umma…kita bisa melakukan inseminasi buatan"putus Yunho dengan dingin. Final..

"baiklah..umma pergi sekarang..dan Jaejoong..mianhe"

"tidak nyonya jung..anda tidak salah.. akulah yang salah karena masuk dalam hidup Yunho"ujar Jaejoong sambil terisak, Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menangis segera memeluknya

"Boo…kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu,"Jaejoong tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Yunho kemudian menghampiri nyonya Jung dan memeluknya sambil membisikkan :

'selamat tinggal nyonya Jung..aku harap kau tak pernah kembali'

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong menikah di Belanda yang dihadiri oleh berbagai orang penting dari kalangan bisnis. Tidak tampak nyonya Jung dalam pesta pernikahan itu

"akhirnya kau menjadi milikku Boojae…saranghae baby.."

"nado saranghae, bear…tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kita lagi"

.

Yunho-Jaejoong POV

Aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi kita

.

.

Cinta itu terkadang aneh dan menghalalkan segala cara

Cinta itu juga buta tanpa mau memandang kebenaran yang terkadang ada dihadapan mata

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap :

Mianhe kalo ff nya super panjang dan lebay…gomawo buat yang nyempatin baca..

Dan kalo masalah kenapa karakter jaejoong di tiap ff gw tuh selalu licik dan mau menang sendiri…yup itu sekedar menuruti keinginan hati gw…menurut gw, uda terlalu byk ff yg membully jaejoongie…membuat jaejoongie menjadi pihak yang dirugikan dll…

So maybe di tiap ff gw yang akan muncul adalah karakter jae yang super licik dan bisa mempertahankan dirinya…


End file.
